The Ketchum Christmas
by MetaKnight0011
Summary: It's Christmas in Pallet Town.


**This is a Pokémon Christmas Special.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

It is almost Christmas in Pallet Town. Snow began falling down, surrounding the town. At the Ketchum residence, a family of six were putting up a Christmas Tree. The Mother and Father were putting the decorations on the tree. The four children were putting candy canes on it. The three-year old child wanted to eat one of the candy canes, but the mother won't let her. After they were done putting on the decorations, the father forgot to put on the lights on the tree. When he got them, he put them on the tree and plugged in a cord that connected to the lights. The lights turned on and they were green and red. The family were smiling at the tree. The children yawned and went to bed. The father and mother sat down a couch and were still looking at the tree. The mother said, "I just love putting up the Christmas tree." The father said, "Yeah. Me too. I also love two more things." The mother said, "What are the two things you love?" The father said, "Our children and you." The mother smiled and said, "I love you, Ash." Ash said, "I love you too, May." Ash putted an arm around May. Ash looked at May kissed her on the cheek. May looked at Ash and kissed him on the lips. Ash kissed her back. After about 5 minutes, they broke away.

May said, "Remember our first child?" Ash said, "Yeah. I still remember. I remember when we were putting up the Christmas tree, the little girl wanted to put the star on the tree." May said, "At least she did it." May got up and said, "I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Do you need one?" Ash said, "Sure." May went to the kitchen and made the hot chocolate. Ash took a sip and said, "This hot chocolate is good." May smiled. She then said, "I'm going to bring the other hot chocolate to the kids. " She got up and went upstairs. _I love my family. I have a loving wife, and four kids. I wish my dad was here. I don't know if he even celebrated Christmas. I can't believe he died by saving me and May_ thought Ash as he was waiting for May. May came back and said, "Those kids really love hot chocolate. They then heard a crying coming from upstairs. May sighed and said, "I'll take care of her. I'll see you in the room." She then went upstairs again. Ash then went upstairs and went to his and May's room.

_A few days later..._

It was Christmas. The three children went down stairs and looked at what was under the tree. The four-year old said, "I'll go get Mommy and Daddy." She then went upstairs and headed the Ash and May's room. She said, "Mommy, Daddy, wake up!" Ash got up and said, "Why?" The four-year old said, "It's Christmas!" Ash said, "Okay. Just let me and Mommy get dressed and get your baby sister." The child said, "Okay!" She then went back downstairs. The two took a shower, got dressed, got the one-year old child and went downstairs.

_12 hours later... _

In the Ketchum Residence, a Christmas party is being held. Norman, Caroline, Max, Brock, Misty, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Jessie, James, and Meowth were at the party. They were celebrating it with Ash, May, Delia, Pikachu, and the four children. They were all talking to each other. The kids were playing with Meowth and Pikachu. The three-year old walked up to Ash and May and said, "Can we open our presents?" The two nodded. The kid said, "YAY!" Everyone gathered in the living room. The kids were sitting on the floor, excited.

_1 hour later... _

Everyone left. Delia went to bed. So did the kids. And Pikachu. Ash and May were sitting down together. Ash said, "That was fun." May said, "It sure was. Let's go to bed." Ash nodded. When they got their door, May noticed a small plant hanging. She told Ash to look. He did and noticed it. They both stared into each other's eyes. They then kissed.

**How was it guys? Hope you had a great Christmas Eve and Christmas. Read and Review. More chapters will be added. I had a terrible Christmas Eve and a sort of great Christmas. I went to a hospital in Las Cruces, New Mexico. The more reviews I get, the more faster I'll make the chapters for The Big Battle!**


End file.
